The Wrong Kind of Love
by EzriandLucian
Summary: Aria Montgomery turns to her interest in English to escape her parents' nasty divorce. Searching for acceptance & an outlet, she begins to share her stories at a local café's weekly readings. There, before the start of her senior year, she finds comfort & ease in a fresh, new face: Ezra Fitz. But their paths meet unexpectedly in the halls of Rosewood High in all the wrong ways.
1. Chapter 1

**A NEW STORY?! _Surprise! _You weren't expecting it to come so soon, were you?  
Hehe, well, this is one of the new fanfics I have planned to post/update in order to expand my fanfic account and give me more chances to write my little heart away! And of course, I wanted to give you more stories :) I _do_ have others planned, but I'm not sure when I'll be posting them because they're still just ideas in my head and I'm still developing the stories' main elements and details! And I also don't want to overwhelm you guys with too many stories and I don't want to kick my own butt and get worn out writing either, so I'll gradually introduce them! But when I'm not posting updates on For Now and now this, I'll be posting one-shots because I have some awesome ideas I'd really like to use but not create long stories out of. Besides, they're nice, quick reads that still have substance and an actual storyline, even though it's not as detailed :) And I personally LOVE one-shots! **

**So, without further ado, enjoy the story and make sure to let me know _your_ thoughts on this _new_ story :)**

**DISCLAIMER cause I have to say a few things so I don't get sued:  
Though I did create the storyline, the characters are owned by the creators of Pretty Little Liars. I am simply using their lovely characters they created but using my own ideas to create the actual story. Because I'm unoriginal and love the characters the PLL writers have created, I decided using their complex and truly wonderful characters as inspiration to my stories and need for romance. *cough* Ezria. *cough* OK, wellllllll...I hate having to say this stuff, but I mean, hey, gotta protect my ass from getting sued...I am not affiliated with the PLL cast/writers because if I was, I wouldn't have to put up with half the shit I do and I'd be able to buy friends I don't have. Oh, and I'd also have the PLL cast on speed dial and Lucy Hale, Ian Harding, and Troian Bellisario would know about my existence.**

Aria Montgomery sat on a stool, in front of a microphone, reading the words she'd wrote one late night when her thoughts wouldn't let her rest.

Paper and pen had always been there for her, acting as a source for her to release everything that had been restrained and bottled up inside her. When her father decided to leave his family behind for another woman, she relied on a piece of notebook paper to allow her to expel her the feelings of neglect and abandonment that rattled her body and mind. It seemed that ever since, a journal kept her deepest thoughts and secrets hidden in its binding. It was the place where she recorded the thoughts that had no other way to escape but out onto paper. She never thought she'd be able to write such powerful, meaningful pieces that held the depths of her soul and that revealed details she tried to keep hidden, insecurities that she never wanted to be found.

And yet, here she was, being in her most vulnerable state in front of people she didn't know, but something felt good that way. She didn't worry about their ideas of who she was because she knew she wouldn't see them outside of their shared sanctuary. Her writing portrayed who she really was and there wasn't a need to hide from the words that seemingly spilled from her heart and to hold back any longer—there was no one here to police the things she said.

This little café, hidden away in Rosewood, gave her a feeling of being infinite. There was no more shame over the way she felt, guilt over how she could never seem to make things right in her family, and there was no need to live up to a false facade and impress others. This place didn't hold people that were like everyone else that'd tried to keep her from her own self, instead, they encouraged her to find the raw Aria and believed in what she had to say. Here, she was someone.

"And her chance to find the right kind of love was taken from her."

She looked up from the piece she had been reading, a slight smile on her face as she saw the reactions of those who listened to and felt her words.

"Thank you," she said softly, slowly rising off her stool.

As she stepped off the small stage, she made her way to the table where her stuff laid as the next person took their place in front of the small crowd of fellow writers who shared the same passion and ambitions to use their words to create stories and masterpieces with their imaginations.

She picked up her purse and jacket and held on tightly to her journal. She made her way to the door to leave, receiving positive comments from the audience members who stopped her on her way there. She'd thank them for their kind words and for listening to her piece and would find herself making small talk. But as she got to the door, she heard a young man's voice trying to get her attention before she could leave. She turned around to find a handsome man in his early to mid-20s smiling at her, seeming to look fairly familiar. She realized she'd seen him several times in the past when he'd come to the readings.

"Aria, isn't it?" he asked.

"Uh," she paused. "Yeah?" she replied back with a confused look on her face, not knowing what to say or what the young man needed.

"Uhm," he said, realizing he'd placed her in an awkward position when he'd decided to make an unexpected move. "I've been here before when you've read. Actually, I've been really impressed with your writing for some time. I just wanted to let you know how great of a talent you have for it." He smiled at her, his face a shade of poppy pink from embarrassment.

Aria smiled at him widely in appreciation. "Thank you," she said. "So much."

He smirked at her and held out his hand to introduce himself, clearing his throat before saying, "I'm Ezra."

"Aria," she said as she reached out to grab his hand. "Aria Montgomery."

After they shook hands, he let the curiosity he'd had about the girl he'd seen pour her heart out on the stage, brave and inspiring in the way she spoke, and spawned a question he wasn't even expecting from himself: "I know this is forward, but would you like to grab a coffee before you leave? I mean," he paused. "Help me out here," he pleaded, a grin on his face as he looked for any sign of her acceptance to his request.

"Uhm," she said, not knowing exactly how to respond to his invitation.

"Before you say no, I'm not creepy, I promise," he chuckled. "I just really enjoy your writing and I've been trying to work up the guts to talk to you for months now."

Aria considered this and soon complied, nodding in approval that coffee sounded like a plan. He was handsome, with rich, chocolately brown locks, slight untamed curls strewn throughout his otherwise well-styled hair. Besides, her mom had taught her to keep her guard up around guys, especially ones like her father and this one seemed harmless. Instead, he seemed like someone she could picture herself being with in the future._ Way_ in the future.

She was only seventeen, but felt more like a thirty year old stuck in a teenager's body with all the things that had happened to her within the past year, between her father's infidelity and her parent's nasty divorce. Both had begun to wear heavily on her and she felt like, even though it wasn't showing on the outside, it was taking its toll on the inside. She no longer felt a need to love, but instead, wanted to avoid loving someone because being in love and having something deep with someone only meant that when it ended, the deeper the pain would cut.

These thoughts stayed with her as she mindlessly made her way to a table with two chairs near the back and by the exit of the coffee shop as to not disturb those who made their way on stage to read. After making themselves comfortable at the table, a young waitress came up to the two of them and asked what they were interested in having. Both ordered and, as they sipped on their different variations of coffee, they made small talk to pass the time.

"So what do you do?" she asked, intrigued by the young man sitting in front of her.

"Well," Ezra cleared his throat. "I came here from the suburbs of New York City, looking for a small town to get away from the fast pace lifestyle and, truthfully, my parents. I went to Hollis, which was disappointing and a blow to my parents' egos. They'd planned for me to go to Harvard and follow in my family's footsteps. I wanted to make myself into something I wanted to become, you know? I didn't want to live up to their ideas of what I should be, so I rebelled against the life I grew up with and downgraded to a small apartment and a community college to find myself. But then I got my degree in education and English, but I decided that, after I graduated, I needed to head back up home to help my mom take care of my ill father. But I'm back," he explained. "For good."

Aria smiled. "Sounds perfect. I mean, I would love to get away from my parents and run for the hills. This place holds so much," she paused, shaking her head slightly and not finishing the thought. "I'd rather go to a big city and start over than live a life here in Rosewood. But I've grown up here and, even though it's my hometown, it's worn on me. The people have too." She sighed. "But that's not in the plans right now. I need to finish getting an education and see what I want to do then."

Ezra nodded, understanding where she came from and seeing the unhappiness spread over her face when she talked about her parents and her desperateness to leave behind what they had apparently ruined.

"So, what do you _think_ you want? And what are you doing now to get there?"

"What I think I want is something like this," she said as she looked around. "A chance to be accepted and a chance to use everything I learned in English class to make something of myself. I've always been creative, artsy and thoughtful." She shrugged. "But that doesn't get me anywhere. It doesn't pay the rent, so I guess I have to figure out something from what assets I have that can actually help me become something because being an obsessed Shakespeare reader leads me nowhere."

"I would hardly say that," he replied. "You have to believe that your skills can get you somewhere because you wouldn't have them if there wasn't a use for them. It's Darwin's basic theory: Survival of the Fittest," Ezra reminded her, chuckling slightly. "Besides, there would be no way you wouldn't make something out of yourself. Even if you didn't have skills, your looks would get you were you needed to go. And your personality and obvious intelligence would be helpful merits too."

Aria blushed at his compliments. "Why are you trying to flatter me?" she said, laughing slightly at the thought of someone being kind to her with no motive.

"I get the sense that you don't understand who you are because all you thought you were and all you thought you had were taken from you. Now you're just trying to find yourself, but maybe to do that, you have to have someone who reminds you of what you're capable of. Everyone needs someone who believes in and supports what they want. And if you want to go far, the only thing stopping you will be yourself if you don't break free from the negative perspective you have of yourself," he explained.

She looked at him, astonished. She tried to speak, opening her mouth then closing it because she couldn't find words. For a moment though, she took into consideration his words, but then she realized that, though he was undoubtfully charming and admirable and seemed to be a decent guy, he was a stranger to her. Finally, she was able to work up, "How are you so sure you know me?

"I don't, but I've listened to your writing and I've heard your emotions in the way you share and read each piece. Each has its own meaning and they're significance is not hard to understand or find."

"You don't know me because you've listened to my writing," she protested.

"Well I'd like to get to know you beyond what you write," he said softly in reply to her defensive manner.

Aria just looked at him for a moment, apprehensive and examining what his intentions were and why, exactly, he was interested in her. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly as she closely took into account the possible motives he could have. She found none and caved, asking, "Why are you so intent on getting to know me?"

"Is it bad that I find you quite," he paused, trying to find a word to describe what drew him to her. "Inspiring," he finished, a slight, warm smile appearing on his face, his eyes twinkling with hope for an answer he wanted to hear.

Aria chuckled; he was obviously trying to charm her. "Flattery won't get you anywhere," she said, a subtle smirk on her face.

"Really?" he asked, taking a small sip of his steaming coffee. "Because I think it already is." He made an upward movement with his eyebrows, attempting to humor her.

"Oh, is that so?" She chuckled again. "Are you trying to hit on me?"

"Maybe you can figure it out over a date," he said in a charming manner she couldn't resist.

She nodded in compliance and smiled sheepishly at him. "Okay," she agreed and took a long sip of her drink.

**TADA! It's not my strongest piece, but I had a trouble with introducing the characters for some reason. Idk because that's normally my favorite part but WHATEVER. #cantdoanythingright #sorrynotsorry #imactuallysorrytho Regardless, I do hope you all enjoyed and look forward to reading because this story will somewhat follow the original storyline of Ezria because it is going to be a student/teacher relationship and they'll battle the ethics of a romanctic relationship between a student and teacher (which, who _really_ cares when it comes to Ezria? Not me.), but there will be no Jake and their storyline won't be fucked over like Marlene's version of it is so you're welcome guys. **

**PLEASE leave me feedback because if I don't get a response, I don't know if I'll want to continue to write it and waste your guys' time with a story y'all don't like or are interested in. Just let me know what you think and comment your thoughts! I would LOVE to hear your input and if you guys are liking it enough for me to continue or if I shouldn't because, ya know, y'all matter and your opinion is so helpful! Let me know so I can know where to go from here, ok? Ok, thank you sooo much :) I love you guys to the moon and back**

**-Halle**

**P.S. Really though, this isn't good so I'm sorry and if you don't want to read it, I wouldn't blame you #oops**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER cause ya know...teenage girl over here doesn't want to get sued:  
Though I did create the storyline, the characters are owned by the creators of Pretty Little Liars. I am simply using their lovely characters they created but using my own ideas (and loosely the idea of the PLL writers for the basis of Ezria's romance) to create this story. I am not affiliated with the PLL cast/writers because if I was, I wouldn't have to put up with half the shit I do and I'd be able to buy friends I don't have. Oh, and Lucy Hale and Troian Bellisario would be my sisters and Ian Harding would be my husband (not that he isn't already).**

**Enjoy Chapter 2, y'all :) I'll update this when I wake up in the morning because I have a few things to talk about, but am so sleep-deprived that I'm done for the night.  
**

After the night they'd spent together at the reading in the small café, Aria and Ezra found their thoughts often drifting to the other and wondering what they were doing at that same moment. Before they had left, they'd exchanged numbers and something else: a quick kiss, practically a peck, but it was still gentle, sweet, and savored.

It was so unlike Aria and, at first, she was thrown off and embarrassed by the move made by Ezra and the fact that the class she'd always prided herself on having had seemed to disappear when he leaned in, but she soon found herself blushing and flattered. And the kiss—_oh, the kiss._ It was like she had imagined in the movies and the blissfulness of that moment and that night entirely was constantly on replay in her mind.

Both frequently found themselves thinking about the possibility of something developing from their instant, mutual connection, which was a combination of both exhilarating and scary, considering that neither had ventured into something that felt so right and real before. Both would wonder if the other was thinking about them like they seemed to be, all free thoughts revolving around what they saw in each other and each remained completely enamored and intrigued by the person who had managed to leave them smitten.

Ezra saw Aria as a kindred, free-spirit that resembled his own, while she appreciated the knowledge, maturity, and respect he had and seemed to embody. His calm physique and sophistication attracted Aria, along with his charisma and soft-spoken words. He was genuine in what he said, gentle in every way and she found herself admiring the handsome man she'd had a long, comfortable chat with that night in the café. Ezra saw something special and riveting in Aria, seeming to disregard her petite appearance that made her seem young and not feeling the need to work in questions he felt he already knew the answer to.

Though Aria was obviously fond of Ezra, she still found herself weary over the new-found feelings she had. Seeing as how six years separated the two in age and she found herself not being completely honest about still being a high school student, she was concerned to see her feelings further develop just to see them crushed later on by the truth, but it wasn't like she could stop her feelings. And she didn't really want to. While Aria battled the guilt she felt for deceiving Ezra, he was all too eager to see a relationship blossom with the dark brunette after constant thoughts about her and the potential he saw for something to become of their mutual feelings towards each other, no matter the little time they'd known each other.

In days following their first meeting, Ezra had managed to get a hold of Aria, who willingly and very eagerly accepted his request: a lunch at Rosewood Grille, his treat.

She happily agreed, excited to see the person who occupied her thoughts and sparked something new in her: the first stages of feelings she was sure came when you were beginning to fall in love. And even though she knew it was much too early for those feelings, they were there, lingering helplessly and relentlessly.

At the grille, they talked about the lives they lived, Aria completely fascinated by the life Ezra had had in New York and taken by his humble personality, regardless of being raised in a wealthy family and being promised opportunities she could only dream of. Out of all the places he could find himself, and considering the chances he had with his family's wealth and status, he attended Hollis, a community college in the small town of Rosewood, Pennsylvania. He saw something here that made him want to stay, even though he didn't know yet what it was. But he trusted what Rosewood promised him and appreciated the difference in life styles it offered, so here he was, planning to be a teacher in a world away from the one he grew up in and he seemed to be so content with his choice.

Wanting to avoid questions about her own life that she wasn't ready to reveal, Aria found herself enjoying listening to Ezra's stories and hearing him talk about his life. A grin would grow to a beaming smile on his face or a light laugh would escape and Aria admired the way he saw the world and seemed to live his life. But Aria was apprehensive to open up about too much, realizing that parts of her life she could have the power to jeopardize how Ezra saw her.

She was seventeen and he was in his early twenties, fresh out of college, while she was about to start her senior year. She didn't ask how he'd liked college, what he planned to do with his degree in education, or what he wanted for his career because she imagined it would bring up mutual questions about her own schooling. She felt bad about having to deceive him, but knew her age would bring a halt to their growing interest in each other and she wasn't ready to let go of it quite yet, seeing as how it'd barely just begun.

First day nerves had long ago left Aria. She loved elementary school and was always excited to find her way back to the familiar hallways. Even now that school wasn't nearly as easy as it had been in the third grade, she still found herself anxious, but more in an excited way than anything. This year was the one that everyone seemed to wait for, the year they were deemed superlative as seniors.

Aria highly doubted this year would be different from any other, but the idea that she'd finally made it to her senior year was exonerating. One more year until freedom. It sounded wonderful and had a special ring to it.

Aria made her way into Rosewood High with Spencer by her side. They were to meet Emily and Hanna by their usual spot outside at their lunch table. As the two made their way to them, teachers greeted them, smiling. There was a certain pride they took in walking the halls, feeling a sense of excitement for the year to follow and accomplishment for making it this far.

The bell rang for the first class to start as Aria waiting in a line to receive her schedule and soon, all four girls were making their way down the hallway in a pack, like they always seemed to travel in.

They were finding their first class, English, which they happened to be in together, just like they'd requested Aria's mom, Ella, to make sure of. She was good enough friends with the secretary and principal that she could work out a way for them all to have a class together their senior year.

"I heard our new English teacher is gorgeous," Hanna said, a wide, flirtatious smile gracing her face.

"Oh, really?" Aria snorted.

"Oh, I heard that too," Spencer said. "A young English-obsessed, handsome guy. Aria, he's calling your name."

Aria thought about the irony of her saying this, but chuckled. "Because, obviously, I'm going to date my teacher. I'm kind of offended that you think I have no morals whatsoever." She paused. "Wait, how cute is he?" She nudged Spencer, a small, teasing grin on her face.

"Maybe he should have come here freshman year. Hanna might have actually passed first year English," Emily said in a teasing manner.

Spencer laughed, reminded of how angry Hanna was about failing.

Hanna simply rolled her eyes in response though. "It's not my fault we had to read Rosie and Julio."

The girls looked at each other, confused by what, exactly, Hanna was referring to.

"What?" she asked. "The love story?" She tried to get them to remember it.

Spencer snorted, breaking out into a laugh. "You mean Romeo and Juliet?"

Hanna didn't even seemed phased by her blunder and the laughter of the girls. "Yeah, that."

"Good thing you're pretty, Han," Aria chimed in, a loving smile on her face.

"Let's just keep Hanna motivated so we can get out of here, once and for all," Spencer said, after recovering from her fit of laughter.

Still walking to their class, Emily asked, "What other classes do you have, Ar?"

Aria quickly glanced down at her schedule, scanning it to see the classes her days would be spent in for the next semester.

Of course, her first class was English and she followed the straight line to see the name attached to the class. Room 304 and…..

She stopped dead in her tracks, all color her face previously had draining from it as she studied the name, thinking it was a trick her mind was playing on her.

"What's wrong?" the girls seemed to ask in unison.

"N-nothing," Aria replied, trying to make sense of the situation at hand and staring directly at her paper in shock.

She realized the horrible mistake she'd made in searching—and finding—companionship in an older man and disregarding the reality of the situation, with unrealistic hopes of a potential relationship forming.

_Ezra Fitz_.

It couldn't be him though.

Didn't make sense.

But it did when she thought about all he'd said, everything he'd told her.

Why didn't she realize it before?

She hated that she let herself think that something could become of the mess she'd put herself—and him—in by believing that fate would intervene and see it through that the mess would find a way to resolve itself and that they could have a chance.

She walked slowly, practically crawling behind the girls as she stared at her schedule, still completely shocked about the revelation she'd made.

And at the exact moment she looked up, they arrived at Room 304 and standing at the door, greeting his new students, was Ezra.

He glanced behind him, his eyes shifting and finding their way to her. He looked away as soon as he saw her, seeming to not recognize her. But then, he whipped his head back in her direction, completely stunned to see the girl he'd come to find intriguing and special.

She lost her breath and so did he as they looked at each other for a long, awkward and tense moment.

_The irony_, Aria thought, thinking of Spencer's earlier statement and the luck she seemed to have.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Although I wish I could claim the characters as my own creation, they belong to the writers of PLL. I only claim the storyline (which, yes, Ezra and Aria do have a student-teacher relationship in this particular story, but other than that, it's got it's own original storyline) and I work really hard to make these stories (somewhat) worth reading. **

**P.S. You know that if I did own PLL, I would have your guys' back. Endless Ezria scenes, no hiatus, episodes every night of the week...but no. Let's all cry now because Marlene King is a big BITCH.**

**Now onto the long-awaited Chapter 3...**

Aria dragged herself to the door, where Ezra stood, now taking on the role of being her high school English teacher instead of her secret fling. She seemed to come to a crawl as she approached the door, fully knowing that doing so would cause an awkward and tense situation to ensue between the two of them when they went to meet. But the mood seemed to already have set in: Ezra noticed her almost immediately and Aria desperately tried to avoid any sort of eye contact with him.

She hesitated to follow the Spencer, Hanna, and Emily in, who were just ahead of her and introducing themselves to the new English teacher. Aria was next to say "hello" and shake Ezra's hand, but instead of looking at him and trying to make their meeting seem normal and relaxed, she looked in the opposite direction, hoping to attach herself to the girls as they made their way into the classroom so she could avoid the situation that was sure to cause things to become increasingly uncomfortable for the two of them.

But there was no way of her getting past him without his noticing because, since they'd met, she'd become a constant sort of "muse" to him, keeping him intrigued and excited. But this adoration for her was masked by an anger, a feeling of betrayal. He knew he had to keep himself in check though and make sure there were no suspicions that they'd encountered each other before in more private ways.

The horror he felt was evident though when Aria did quickly glance at him, in an attempt to say "sorry" with her eyes.

He simply stared back at her, obviously in a state of shock. But he quickly looked behind her to see other students waiting to enter the classroom, so to try to make things seem as normal as possible, he cleared his throat and reached out his hand to Aria, waiting for her to shake it. He knew he needed to act professional and avoid letting his feelings get the best of him at this moment.

She looked at him, her eyebrows furrowed, expressing her confusion.

"Hello," he said calmly, though he was obviously nervous, glancing back at the people who waited behind her.

She just looked down at his outstretched hand though, not knowing whether to shake or disregard it and quickly make her way into the classroom and grab a seat in the back so she could hide away for the next hour. She knew that she had to act normal though and so she stretched out her hand to meet his and looked up at him.

The two stared at each other, having a silent moment as they shook hands slowly. They held each other's attention, seeming to forget where they were.

But soon, Ezra realized that they'd been there for much too long, just looking at each other and remembering what it felt like to touch and have their hands in one another's. But this was under completely different circumstances—they weren't at a small café just outside of Rosewood and they weren't at his apartment, where it had been okay to be close.

Oh, how wrong it was for him to have been involved with her. It had never been okay for them to have any sort of relationship. Doing so went against all his morals and the obligations he had as a teacher—_her _teacher. How he had been so stupid to not realize that she had been lying to him left him feeling fooled.

He quickly dropped his hand from hers, making her realize that they weren't alone and had managed to have a moment in front of the other students, who luckily didn't seem to notice. Ezra cleared his throat again, meekly saying, "I'm Mr. Fitz."

"Aria Montgomery," she replied in a low, soft tone, embarrassed to be having to re-introduce herself to him like she didn't know him. She flushed red from the embarrassment she felt from having to see him under the given circumstances, especially when she'd liked him so much and he seemed to look at her in the way she'd always wanted to be seen: grown-up.

She did a 60-degree turn on her heels, now facing away from Ezra, though she could feel his eyes on her. She walked into the classroom and saw the girls staring at her from their spots by the farthest row closest to the large windows that lined the wall, small smiles on their faces, indicating that, regardless of the others seeming to not notice the moment the two had shared, they had.

Aria slowly approached them, dragging herself to meet them and halting in front of them, watching them examine her, suspicion in the way they looked at her, then at Ezra, then back at her.

"What?" she asked, trying to blow it off.

"I don't think we have to worry about Hanna being the one to be overly-flirtatious. But you, on the other hand…" Emily trailed off, grinning at Spencer and Hanna.

"Guys…" Aria said, wanting to say something to throw off their suspicions, but she didn't know exactly what to say or how to go about approaching their suspicious and interested ways.

"What was that?" Spencer asked.

"What was what?" Aria questioned right back, attempting to act as if she didn't know what Spencer was trying to get at.

Spencer gave her a stern look, her eyes fully-observing Aria and her arms crossed with her chin pointed slightly downwards so that she looked Aria straight in the face, seriousness and obvious speculation lingering in her facial expressions as she tried to breakdown Aria.

"Look," Aria began, "I just realized that I recognized him from the readings I would go to."

This simple, and not exactly truthful, explanation seemed to satisfy the girls, who immediately seemed to stop watching and examining her. She felt relief sweep over her, letting out a deep breath as she walked past them and made her way to the back, sitting down in one of the last desks towards the back of the classroom.

The girls looked at each other, shrugging and taking their seats too, all sitting in front of Aria in the same row, as Ezra made his way into the classroom. He closed the door behind him and looked back at Aria, who slumped down in her seat and hoped to become invisible.

He made his way to the front of his desk, leaning against it as he began to talk, further introducing himself. "I'm Mr. Fitz, your new English teacher. This is my first year, so—"

Aria tuned out—she didn't need the introduction because she knew him beyond his role as a teacher. Every so often though, she would catch him glancing at her as he spoke. Everything felt uncomfortable and tense, awkward and anxious.

When the bell sounded, indicating the end of class, she picked up her things immediately and darted towards the girls, who had barely moved from their seats to leave.

"Hey guys, let's go," she said, obviously anxious to leave.

"Uh, hold on a minute," said Spencer, who began to gather her stuff together.

"Why are you in such a rush anyways?" asked Emily, surprised to see Aria so disgruntled.

"Look guys, I'm just going to get going. I need to go talk to my mom before my next class and I-I just really need to go," said Aria, who quickly turned around and practically darted toward the door.

Ezra had looked at her stand up and approach her friends hurriedly and watched her race out the door. He wanted to approach her and talk to her, but didn't know how to go about doing so, considering the uncomfortable circumstances of the situation.

The girls just looked at each other in confusion.

"What the hell was that about?" asked Hanna.

"I don't even know, but I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later. We always do," replied Spencer, who then looked up at Mr. Fitz and caught him glancing at them. She smiled wryly at him and waved slightly. "Bye, Mr. Fitz. Have a good first day and welcome to Rosewood High, or as I like to call it, my own personal hell."

Hanna and Emily laughed at this and even Ezra managed to chuckle.

"Thanks," he replied, relieved to know Aria hadn't seemed to reveal anything to them.

/

"You don't understand! I need to change classes!" Aria begged, trying to convince the secretary to accept her schedule change request without giving her a legitimate reason. She hoped that she would feel bad for her if she pleaded enough, but the secretary resisted to conform to Aria's pleas.

"Aria, you know I can't do that. You have to have a very good reason to because the schedules are already tight as it is," the secretary said, trying to reason with her.

"Look, I promise there's a good reason! Can you please just—?" As she began to finish the last part of her question in her last attempt to bargain with the secretary, Ezra walked in, coming to a halt when he saw Aria seemingly franticly speaking to the secretary.

"—please let me switch?" she finished, looking away from Ezra and lowering her voice, feeling bad for having him come in while she was begging to be switched from his class into another. She didn't want to hurt his feelings and make it seem as if she was uninterested and no longer wanted anything to do with him, but the situation they were put in already made their relationship impossible and completely irresponsible, careless, and immoral, as far as society and the law were concerned. Any chance they had was ruined, and as much as she wanted to disregard how wrong a student-teacher relationship was, she knew she couldn't and she didn't want to jeopardize Ezra's new job.

He looked at her, surprised and distraught, but also seeming to be saddened by her decision to ask to switch from his class. He knew without her saying that it was his class she wished to be transferred out of that it was; she'd refused to make eye contact with him and sat in the back, disengaged from the ongoing class discussion and introduction.

"Aria, honey, I wish I could help you, but I can't. Besides, your mom had to pull a lot of teeth to get you and your friends in the same class your senior year," the secretary said.

Aria sighed, realizing there was no use in further begging to be removed from his class. "Alright," she said. "Thanks anyways."

She started to walk towards the door, though she wished there was another way to escape the office because Ezra still stood in front of the entrance, watching her. She tried to keep from looking at him, but glanced up at him as she passed. He glanced back at her and for a short moment, the two of them made eye contact.

She walked out the office door and started towards the school's entrance to leave for the day, but heard Ezra's voice saying, "Aria!" and him quickly coming up beside her.

She looked down though, on a mission to leave without drama ensuing between the two of them.

"Wait," he said, picking up his pace and getting ahead of her, stopping her in her tracks by standing in front of her and blocking her pathway. "Aria…" he said.

"Look, I'm sorry, Ezra. I mean, I really am," she said simply and in a quiet manner.

"We need to talk," he replied.

"There's nothing to talk about," she fought.

Ezra scoffed. "Nothing to talk about? You're my student, but when this day first started, you were my girlfriend."

"I wouldn't have defined us as that," she said, trying to lessen what they had been so she could convince herself that she wasn't losing anything.

"What were we then?!" he asked, obviously frustrated.

"Friends. We were friends and there's nothing wrong with that. Now you're my teacher though, so we can't be friends anymore." She sighed, starting to move past him.

"That's it?!" He was obviously upset and hurt by her words and the fact that she seemed to give little recognition as to the extent of their relationship.

"Look," she said, stopping before she was able to move past him. "I'm sorry."

"That doesn't change anything," he replied, anger in his voice and written on his face.

"The fact that you're my teacher and I'm your student does though," she said, trying to reason with his anger.

"That's what we need to talk about though. What happened to 'I want to study English'? I mean, you led me to believe that you were older. Hell, you're still in high school!" He was yelling, but in a low tone, straining his voice. The school was practically empty though, considering that the final bell had sounded nearly thirty minutes prior and it was the first day of school, so students were gone off campus and much of the staff was released early after a tiring day of introductions.

"Yes, I realized that I misguided you, but I knew that if I said I was 17, you wouldn't want anything to do with me."

"I wonder why," he scoffed.

Aria shook her head slightly, looking down and obviously upset by his harsh tone. She pushed past him and began walking towards the entrance, hoping to discourage him from approaching her. _What an asshole_, she thought to herself.

But there he was again. She wasn't able to get far without him wanting to continue the conversation, say more and not end it on such a sour note.

She stopped again, obviously frustrated by his need for answers. It was simple: they obviously weren't together anymore and she had to accept that he was her teacher, but he was making it nearly impossible for her to accept it with his need to ask more questions.

"Look, Aria. I just don't understand how you could do that. You should have been upfront with me. I mean, I didn't think that you were only 17 and you knew that," Ezra said.

"Yeah, well, I didn't exactly know that when I met you it was going to go beyond a coffee at a reading, okay? I don't know what to say. I didn't realize to what extent I liked you and then when I did, it was kind of hard to go back on everything I'd already told you," Aria tried to explain.

"I would have found out sooner or later."

"Yeah, well, I was hoping you wouldn't find out like _this_," Aria said, gesturing her hands around the two of them.

"How were you going to tell me? You were just going to keep leading me on, making me think things about you that aren't even true and that make this relationship _unethical_ and_ illegal_?!" He was obviously upset and Aria couldn't exactly blame him, but the way he said everything made her seem like a really shitty person. He was harsh in his tone, sharp with his words.

"It wasn't what I wanted, okay?" she said in a low, strained voice. "I didn't want to lead you on and I didn't because I really did like you! Yeah, I wasn't exactly upfront about my age, but when was I supposed to say 'Hey there, handsome. Back off. I'm 17.'"

"Oh, I don't know...when I asked you to have coffee with me...when you came to my apartment...before we kissed...Hell, everything I did was wrong!" Anxiousness was expressed in his jittery movements as he played nervously with his hands and looked around, hoping no one would catch them even though no one was there. He let out a heavy, strained sigh and breathed under his breath, "_God dammit!_"

Aria just looked at him for a second, suddenly upset by his words. "You know what?! You're an asshole!" With that, she turned around quickly and started to walk towards the school's entrance again.

But yet, once more, he quickly caught up to Aria and stopped her by blocking her path of travel. "Wait, where does this leave us?" he asked simply, as if he really didn't know the answer.

She huffed in response. "You made it pretty damn clear that me being 17 is too much of a risk. And I agree. But you don't have to be such a dick either."

He looked as if he was stunned by what she'd said.

"What?" she asked.

He was just quiet, tilting his head a little bit and seeming to be looking for a response.

But just as he was about to say something, a loud group of rowdy football players turned the corner and began walking towards them, aggressive and annoying in nature and preparing for an afternoon practice in the heat.

Aria sighed, shaking her head in obvious annoyance, but it wasn't just because of them that she was irritated—Ezra was mostly to blame. She glanced at him for a quick moment, suddenly nervous and unsure about what to do.

They were no longer lovers. He was her teacher and she was his student. How did they act like they didn't know each other better than simply being acquainted because of an English class?

Aria was growing anxious and she simply looked at him for a sort of direction to indicate how to go about their conversation in a normal manner while the group of football boys approached fast and would surely notice the awkward and tense situation ensuing between her and the new English teacher. Instead, she just decided on, "Goodbye, Ez—" She caught herself before finishing, clearing her throat to distract from her (almost) mishap. "Mr. Fitz." Under her breath, just before the boys came too close and before she walked away, she said in a tone only Ezra could hear, "Sorry to be such a burden. Trust me, you won't be bothered by me. After all, you _are _only my teacher."

She looked at the football boys and then glanced quickly back at Ezra, then moved away from him, simply staring at him as she distanced herself from where he stood and began turning away from his direction and towards the school doors that promised a chance for her to escape.

**Please, please, _please _tell me your thoughts on this story :) **

**I know that it's been a long time since I've posted, but I'm planning to post at least 2x a week from here on out, unless something comes up that keeps me from updating! Regardless, I hope you all enjoyed and that you're excited to see where their relationship goes (I mean, they're butting heads right now, but I'm not Marlene King who will make you suffer for months on end cause I actually really like you guys. A LOT actually).**

**Thank you so much to EACH of you for your sweet reviews and never disappointing me with feedback:) I couldn't be more grateful! **

**Special S/O to Sleepoversat3B, who I hope sees this little message: Your comments make me _so_ happy and they help me to feel _so_ good!**** Honestly, you leave me long comments that are just full of the sweetest things! I really appreciate you read my stories and constantly make commentary on them—you never fail to give me feedback and you are just an angel, I swear! So thank you from the bottom of my heart because you really seem to say something positive when I need it most. :) ILY, Kate **

**BYE Y'ALLZZZ**

**-Halle **


End file.
